


Being Raised by Professor Dumbledore

by JAMSDreamer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Lives, Albus Dumbledore raises Harry, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Good Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAMSDreamer/pseuds/JAMSDreamer
Summary: Basically, what if Dumbledore decided to raise Harry since Philosopher's Stone's finale.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Being Raised by Professor Dumbledore

Albus Dumbledore thought that he WAS ready to face Harry Potter on the infirmary. He had just saved him on the last moment, when Quirrell was about to kill him. He knew that Hagrid had just sent him a trolley worth of sweets, and that Harry wasn’t greedy and all and was willing to share with him. Kids weren’t that selfless, but Harry… he was something else. Professor Snape only saw James on him, it could be hard for both of them sometimes, but Dumbledore knew it was for the greater good. When he stepped into the door to greet Harry, with calculated words about the Prophecy about Voldemort, his carefully calculated plan waved as Harry’s angelical face was leaning on the pillow of the infirmary’s bed with his eyes shut closed, still unconscious, and shattered completely like a fine dish unsuccessfully balancing on a thin cord.

He got near Harry’s bed, not taking in consideration that he might be still asleep. Suddently, while his glasses shined with the sunlight that entered on the windows. Harry responded to that light, extending his hand, like he wanted to catch it…

“Snitch…” He muttered. Then, Harry woke up and remembered what he was doing. “P-professor! Quirrell is behind the Stone! We have to go down to stop him!”

“He is already stopped, Harry, don’t worry” Dumbledore’s voice sounded as wise as he wanted. “I went as quick as I could to save you from Quirrell’s hands. He was already dead, but you could’ve died if I didn’t intervene”

“But… the Stone!” Harry pleaded.

“I destroyed him. I talked it out with Nicholas Flamel, and we both said it was for the best” Dumbledore said.

“But… Mr Flamel and Mrs Flamel… without the Stone, they’ll…”

“Do not worry, Harry” Dumbledore smiled gently. “They have enough Elixir to settle their own businesses, and when it’s all said and done, they’ll just go off to another life. They have been living so long, Death is like an exciting adventure for them! You’ll understand when you get old like me”

Dumbledore sounded excited, but Harry didn’t share his entusiasm. It was normal, children had all their lives before them. Although Harry… well, it didn’t matter at the moment. Dumbledore looked the other way.

“Did you… did you receive Hermione’s owl?” The kid asked, dubidatively.

“We must have crossed on our ways” Dumbledore said. “When I was leaving to London, I kind of had a hunch… I thought that I should have never leave Hogwarts that day on the first place” Dumbledore confessed. He had a hunch about what the conversation was going to go about.

“Snape, he… he wasn’t behind the Stone…” Harry was thinking really hard about the truth he had learnt. “And he was trying to save my life... during the Quidditch match”

“That is correct. I assume you just thought that Professor Snape was working against Hogwarts, right?” Dumbledore knew it was normal: Harry was mistreated by Snape, but at least it wasn’t physical.  
“He… he hates me!” Harry tried to think. “Why did he save my life?”

“You see… your father saved his life once” Dumbledore explained. It wasn’t the full truth, but he wished that Harry was content with it. “When they were studying at Hogwarts. Professor Snape went where he shouldn’t and his life was at great risk. Your father, James, set aside their differences and saved his life. And even if Snape hated him, he still owed his life. He thinks that he has paid the life debt he owed by saving yours, so he can hate James in peace”

“I see…” Suddently, Harry’s trail of thought went somewhere. “When You Know Who…”

“Voldemort” Dumbledore gently corrected. “When we don’t say a name, we give it strength and power over us”

He didn’t like the idea of Harry Potter himself fearing Voldemort’s name, so that was a lesson he had to transmit him.

“Well, I mean… When… Voldemort… spoke to me through Professor Quirrell’s head… he… said that if I joined him, he would bring my parents back” Dumbledore hid his surprise. Such a lie against Harry… “Do you think it is even possible, sir? To bring them back”

“Magic can do wonderful things… but not even the most powerful spell can bring the dead back to life, Harry. I hope you understand this” But Dumbledore felt for the first time in ages a surge of fear against Voldemort: Did he finally conquer death? Did the motto of his group finally paid off? No. Impossible. If Voldemort had truly conquered Death, he wouldn’t be merely a shadow, less than a ghost, more than nothing. No, it was impossible. Dumbledore's head cleared up. It was all a ruse. He didn't think Voldemort capable of coming up with ruses, but well, maybe this stupid and naive knowledge he had learnt was for something, to say the least.

“Why… why couldn’t Quirrell touch me?” Harry asked. “The scar… it hurted me so much… but I hurted Professor Quirrel even more. I killed him. Why?”

“Love” Dumbledore answered. “That fated night, when your parents died against Voldemort, your mother died for you. That protection born from the sheer love she felt towards her only child makes greedy and dark souls like Quirrell’s or Voldemort’s unable to touch you without feeling a great amount of pain”

“Love, huh?” Harry looked down. “I doubt that the Dursleys had ever loved me once, so I’m glad to have this protection”

That broke Dumbledore’s heart into pieces. He didn’t account for anything like that. He already knew of Harry’s deplorable situation. You only had to read one of Harry’s letters (He eventually did, when he sent Hagrid to go after him when the Dursleys began to reject the letters) to see that, up until receiving the letters, Harry had lived under a cupboard! Also, now that the school year was about to end, Harry was looking really healthy, thanks to the amounts of food that he ate at Hogwarts. Nothing like the pale-skinned, thin-bodied, malnourished boy that came into the doors of the Great Hall that fated day of September.

“Yes, be glad, because having been loved that way, even if it was for a short time, is a bless” Then, to do anything else, he took one of the famous Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans. “Well, Harry, will you see this? I had one of this on my youth, but it tasted like vomit, so I didn’t take one again. Because of your sheer bravery, I’m going to try one again, if you don’t mind. I hope this is toffee. It looks like it”  
He put it in his mouth and began to munch. The most horrendous flavour came to his mouth. He gagged, but swallowed the bean, while the flavour stayed on his throat. “Oh, dear me. It was ear-wax.”  
Harry giggled, making Dumbledore feel warm with happiness. He got up, and proceeded to let Harry rest. His mind was always thinking about something, but that time he only could think about how to get Harry out of his deplorable situation. There might be a magical contract… but it may be illegal to do a magical contract in front of a muggle… Bah, whatever. He was Dumbledore. It wasn’t until he arrived at his office that he realized how much power he had, being, like, all of society’s professor. He had swore that he would never have any amount of power, due to his corruptible nature… but it was for a good cause, right? He had to save Harry from those monsters that called themselves guardians.

(…)

After all was settled, after Gryffindor’s victory on the House Cup (courtesy of the trio saving the world and Neville having the bravery to defy their troublemaking, although that might have costed him his friendship with them) and after everyone was at home because of summer, Dumbledore was arraging things with the Minister of Magic himself.

“Why did you send him with his aunt again?” Cornelius Fudge said, while they were drinking tea on Dumbledore’s office.

“It was necessary. To protect him from his fame” Dumbledore said, monotonously.

“And you want him with you because he already knows he’s famous?” Cornelius laughed heartedly. “My, Dumbledore, that might be excessive”

“He is mistreated” Dumbledore says. “By his family. Isn’t that enough?”

Cornelius looked him in the eye, completely dumbfounded.

“Wizards usually live on dysfunctional families, Dumbledore, mistreatment is always common on magical children living with muggles, you know that…” Dumbledore was silent. “You aren’t taking it back, aren’t you? Alright, we’ll investigate this so-called mistreatment… but you should look a house around Hogsmeade”

“Why?” It was the first time that Dumbledore was genuinely not getting where that conversation was heading.

“Egads, because living at school all day round isn’t good for a child, you know? When he’s older he’ll learn what is to sleep on your job-place because you spent all night working, but children need an actual home, Dumbledore!”

Dumbledore laughed heartedly.

“You are right, Cornelius. I forgot about that” He said, with his wise and affable smile.

A bit after that reunión, Dumbledore found a good home at Hogsmeade where he could live together with Harry up until Harry was seventeen and could live wherever he wanted. But he needed a way to circumvent the blood bond he had made to enhance Lily’s protection to the Dursley’s household. He went to Hogwarts library to find a way… and he eventually found it. He was going to try the idea as soon as he got the magical custody.

That way, he would protect Harry.

****

**To be continued ******


End file.
